


Watching Him Leave

by veiledndarkness



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he walks away, it hurts just a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Him Leave

Title: Watching Him Leave

Author: veiledndarkness

Movie: The Departed

Pairing: Dignam/Costigan

Rating: Mild R for imagery.

Warnings: Angst, smuttiness. Lol, my faves.

Summary: Every time he walks away, it hurts just a bit more.

*

Looking up at him, his throat clenched and tight, each indrawn breath a pained struggle, Billy swears that this is the last time, he won't do this again. He moves his tongue, flicking it expertly along the underside of the hard cock in his mouth.

 

He feels a small ounce of pride at the noises Dignam makes above him, to know that he's reduced this man to helpless groans and muttered pleas. That it's his name Dignam's moaning, his voice a rough and ragged whisper.

 

Billy tightens his lips, blinking slowly. His cold has lingered far longer than usual and he's sure that his nose is about to start running again. Dignam grips Billy's hair tighter, thrusting faster into his mouth, his eyes half closed.

 

'I can't keep doin' this,' he thinks fleetingly as he allows Dignam to brutally use his mouth. At first, Billy hadn't minded, now he's not so sure. He pushes away the brief flame of hope that maybe; just maybe, Dignam might want something more from him.

 

Billy feels his phone vibrate and ignores it, relaxing his throat. Dignam grips his head harder, coming with a strangled gasp. He slumps back against the dirty brick wall behind them, his hair falling in his face for a moment. Billy pulls away, wiping his mouth awkwardly, his lips swollen.

 

Dignam zips himself up and smoothes his hair down. He looks Billy over, a small smirk on his face. He leans in and drags his thumb over Billy's bottom lip, seemingly hesitating for a moment. Billy stares at him, willing him to move, to do whatever he wants, just don't leave, not yet, not again.

 

Dignam breathes out slowly before letting his hand drop, his eyes hard and blank once more, his well practiced shield in place. Billy swallows dryly, nodding and turning his head to the side, unable to watch Dignam walk away from him again. He closes his eyes, swearing this is the last time, he won't do this anymore. The words sound hollow and empty, even to him. But watching him leave hurts badly enough that Billy will return, taking all that Dignam will let him have.

 

*


End file.
